


Fic: Temple

by cinderella81



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan likes Spencer's new haircut, in fact he encouraged it, because of how much he loves Reid's neck. Cause face it...he's got a nice neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Temple

_**Fic: Temple**_  
 Here's the second ficlet I wrote for [](http://ansera.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ansera**](http://ansera.livejournal.com/) 's Kink Meme 

 **Title** : Temple  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Pairing:** Morgan/Reid  
 **Genre** : Established Relationship  
 **Prompt** : So there have been a couple requests involving Reid's partner not being to thrilled about his new haircut...so I thought I'd suggest something a little bit different. He (either Morgan or Hotch, preferably) likes it, maybe even encouraged it, because of how much he loves Reid's neck. Cause face it...he's got a nice neck.... written for the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/43578.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of Criminal Minds ...

  
  
_“Did you join a boy band?”_   


_Derek hid his grin behind his cup of coffee … he remembered that weekend …_

He ushered Spencer into the small barbershop. The look on his lover’s face was one of curiosity and confusion.

“Trust me, Pretty Boy,” Derek said, smiling at the older man in the starched white coat who stood behind an imposing red leather chair.

“What are we doing today?” the man asked.

“Clean him up,” Derek said, nudging Spencer over to the chair. “I want to be able to see his neck.” He pressed a kiss to Spencer’s temple as his lover sat down before moving over to the waiting area … to watch.

As locks of hair fell and Spencer’s neck was exposed, it took all of Derek’s willpower to remain seated. The graceful curve of his lover’s neck, the pale skin, beckoned to Morgan … called to him.

The second the barber removed the cape from Spencer, Derek was shoving money at the man and practically dragging Spencer back to his car.

“Derek, really, what is all the fuss?” Spencer asked and he almost fell into the passenger seat.

“We’re going home,” Morgan said, sliding behind the wheel. “Now.” He started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, his free hand moving to caress Spencer’s nape.

“Oh … “ Spencer murmured. “That’s … “

Morgan just grinned and sped up. They reached Derek’s house and completely bypassed Clooney on the way to the bedroom.

“Spence,” Derek said, pressing Spencer face first into the nearest wall and licking Spencer’s neck.

“Oh … “ Spencer gasped. “Der-Derek … “

“Your body … is a temple,” Derek breathed, licking and biting at Spencer’s nape. “I should be able to worship as much of it as possible.” He put his hands on the wall on either side of Spencer, keeping him immobile as his lips and tongue assaulted Spencer’s freshly bared skin.

“Worship … “ Spencer panted, barely coherent under the assault. “Derek …oh … “ He was rock hard and leaking, needing some kind of release. His lover had never been so … intent before, and it was a side of him Spencer wanted, no _needed_ to see more of.

“I worship at the temple of Spencer,” Derek said in Spencer’s ear. His tongue traced a path down to where Spencer’s neck met shoulder, and bit.

Spencer cried out and came, feeling his come drip down his leg. As the waves of ecstasy passed, Spencer suddenly found himself in strong arms being carried across the room.

“Worship at the temple of Spencer, huh?” he finally managed to work out as he felt himself being placed on the bed.

“Pretty Boy … you have no idea how incredibly sexy you are,” Derek said, helping Spencer undress. He undressed as well and crawled into bed with his lover.

“I feel it … when I’m with you,” Spencer murmured shyly. A hand made it’s way to the nape of his neck and he arched into the touch. The gentle petting continued until he drifted to sleep.  



End file.
